


Pumpkins and Angels

by styles_allure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Harry Styles, Aren't angels supposed to be innocent, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Fucking, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Harry in pretty lace, Harry is a Tease, Hot Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pumpkins, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, angel - Freeform, carving, fan fiction, larry - Freeform, larry smut, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styles_allure/pseuds/styles_allure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pumpkin carving turns into something a bit more fun</p><p>or</p><p>the AU where Harry dresses up as an angel, and Louis fucks the innocence right out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins and Angels

The smell of fresh pumpkin floated through the entire house, only a reminder that Halloween was just around the corner. Harry and Louis had been procrastinating the hell out of their decorations, so it was all about cramming in the few nights following. Louis' pumpkin was huge, intricate designs swirled into the front with expert precision, the landscape of an abandoned graveyard. Unfortunately, Harry's design was not so successful nor artistic, a crooked, sloppy etch of what looked to be a face. Louis held back the laugh as Harry turned his pumpkin to display his work, his face full of faux confidence. 

"How does it look?"

Louis' lips quivered, unable to hold back the bursts of laughter. "It looks good, baby."

Harry scrunched his nose up, turning the pumpkin back around and hiding the disappointing face. He strolled over to where Louis was perched on his chair, taking a seat on his lap. "Not everyone is a master pumpkin carver, such as yourself." The pressure of Harry's bum on Louis' crotch was enough to completely sway his focus, the pumpkin carving suddenly not as appealing as it had been about an hour ago.

"Harry," Louis purred, wrapping a hand around his waist, pulling Harry to lean back onto his chest, "You're distracting me."

"Pity." Harry replied, grinding his bum down farther, a small shimmy of his narrow hips. Louis sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth in response, his grip tightening around Harry. "I would hate to pull your attention away from your art work." Harry continued to taunt.

Louis brought his hands up to Harry's shoulders, massaging deep into the muscles there, Harry's head lolling lazily to the side. He trailed his hands down Harry's side, pressing his lips to his back, just in between his shoulder blades. Louis rested his grip on the top of Harry's hips, urging him to grind them down again. Harry happily obliged, swaying his hips back and forth as he rocked. 

"Wait," Harry said, breaking the moment and standing from Louis' lap, "Should I try my Halloween costume on for you?"

"You mean the top secret one I haven't even been allowed to peak at?" Louis raised his eyes brows, watching as Harry sauntered out of the room. "Yeah." Louis could barely hear Harry's voice from the bedroom.

Louis was already starting to strain against his sweatpants from Harry's teasing earlier. He palmed himself, trying to imagine what outfit Harry would walk out in. He was already overwhelmed with heat just thinking about it. Harry's footsteps down the hall were slow and steady, and Louis knew he would be dragging this out as much as he possibly could. As soon as Harry rounded the corner, he raised his hand to rest above his head on the wall, popping out his hip as he leaned against it. His long body was barely covered, small white bands hugged his legs mid-thigh. Thin, white lace the only thing covering him. A pair of large wings peaked out from behind his back, a sparkly hallow hovering just over his head.

"I'm an angel." Harry cooed, taking a full 360 degree spin to put his little outfit on full display. "Do you like it?"

'Like' was a huge understatement, Louis loved it. He loved seeing Harry in nothing but lace, the white a gorgeous contrast to his tanned skin. Louis clenched his jaw shut tight, his eyes raking hungrily up Harry's body, shamelessly eye fucking the shit out of him. If Louis had his way, he would pick Harry up, bend him over this table and fuck him raw. But no, oh no, Harry wasn't going to make it that easy. 

His legs looked impossibly long, his left foot tapping on the floor as Harry let Louis take in his full appearance. The lace was no match at hiding the obvious budge of Harry's cock, straining against the pretty material. Harry's lips were pulled up into a smirk, his eyes holding every ounce of lust they could possibly muster. "Angel's are innocent." Harry cocked his head, his voice absolutely oozing with seduction, deep and slow.

"I'm about the fuck the innocence right out of you," Louis growled, grabbing himself underneath of his pants. He was throbbing with desire, unable to handle it anymore as Harry walked agonizingly slow towards him. Harry pulled his chair out slightly from the table, stopping it just in the middle of the kitchen floor. He put both hands on either of Louis' thighs, spreading them apart as he placed himself in between. 

The heat was already starting in Louis' stomach, Harry placing kisses down the side of his neck, from just under his jaw to his collarbone. Louis put his free hand on Harry's hip, the fingers pressing roughly into the skin. "I can't stand this Harry, do you know how irresistible you look right now?" Louis asked, his voice husky. Harry said nothing, redirecting his kisses down Louis' chest, down his stomach, stopping just above Louis' pants as Harry crouched down in front of him. Harry hooked his fingers over the top his pants, pulling them down and taking his boxers with them. 

Harry swatted away Louis' hand, replacing it with his own as he started to pump, his hot tongue tracing around the base of Louis' cock. As he moved his hand in a steady rhythm, Harry used his other hand to pull Louis to the edge of the chair, giving him more access. Harry pressed his lips to Louis' balls, gently sucking at the skin, using his tongue to massage deep circles. Louis moaned under Harry's touch, his hips already beginning to buckle, desperate for even more contact. The heat of Harry's mouth, combined with the movements of his tongue and his pumps, were a deadly combination. Louis' mind whirled, unable to form a solidified thought, only able to focus on what Harry was doing.

Harry did a switch up, his hand trading places with his mouth and vice versa. He held Louis' balls in one hand, giving them the gentlest squeeze as he wrapped his lips around the head of Louis' cock. Harry bobbed his head, listening as Louis' breath accelerated, small whimpers slipping out from his lips as he strained to keep himself quiet. Harry pushed Louis all the way into his throat, the tip hitting the back. He flicked his tongue over the tip, sucking in his cheeks as he pulled his mouth up. 

Louis was squirming in his chair now, beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck. He clenched his eyes, his stomach muscles pulled taut. "H-Harry, please." Louis begged. Harry pulled his lips off with a loud pop, leaving Louis dripping wet. "Yes?" Harry replied, mock innocence covering his face. "Is this what you want?" Harry stood, turning his back to Louis and bending over slightly, turning to give Louis a small smile. Harry shook his hips as he bent down further, his hands placed on the tops of his own knees. Louis wrapped his hands around Harry's thighs, pulling him close to where his bum was just in front of Louis' face. Louis put a hand on Harry's back, keeping him bent over as he placed his lips to Harry's ass, just on the border of the white lace. His mouth left wet kisses, his other hand pulling down the thin material just to the top of Harry's thigh. "I love your pretty lace, but its only in the way right now, love." 

Louis placed both hands on either side of Harry's bum, spreading the cheeks as he kissed, each time getting closer and closer to Harry's opening. "Are you going to eat me out of just kiss around the edges?" Harry teased, looking back at Louis. With out a word, Louis delved in is tongue into Harry's entrance, swirling it around the edges, saliva shipping from his lips. Harrys' head fell forward with a loud groan, his hand beginning to go to work on his cock. Louis' mouth sucked and released with a loud slurp, his tongue rimming around the edge, before pressing back inside Harry. 

"Not so innocent now, are we?" Louis asked, bringing his index and middle finger to his lips. He sucked them into his mouth, drenching them before pressing them just around the rim of Harry's bum. "Louis, you fucking tease."

"Don't be a hypocrite." Louis argued, his lips pulled into a smile as he moved his fingers further away. "Louis," Harry whined, "Please."

"Say you're sorry." Louis taunted, cocking his head. Harry took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Harry?" Louis asked, moving his fingers to rest on the edge again. "Do I have to say it?" Harry asked.

"Mhm."

"I want you to finger me." Harry said, his voice quiet. "Finger you.... what?" Louis pressed. "Finger me, please." Harry corrected.

Louis pressed both of his fingers into Harry's entrance, pumping them in and out, taking them into his mouth to re-wet them every so often. He wanted Harry to be soaking wet by the time he was finished with him. He took his finger out, submerging his tongue again, Harry's loud whimpers echoing through the house. "Oh, fuck," Harry breathed, he knees wobbling slightly, "Louis." He hummed. 

"I think you're ready." Louis stood suddenly. He spun Harry around, now facing the chair, bending him over again. "Use the chair to hold you," Louis directed, "It might be a bit of a rough ride." Louis pulled the wings out of the way, the bands snapping as they were removed, falling to the floor.

"You know I like my rides wild, Louis." Harry gripped the edges of the back of the chair, propped up on his forearms. "Go fucking crazy." Harry urged. 

Louis slid himself into Harry, feeling his ass stretch out around him as he pushed deeper and deeper. He put his hands on either side of Harry's hips, and began rocking. At first, his thrusts were slow and torturous, but steadily quickened as he listened to Harry's breathing speed up. "Louis, faster, go f-faster." Harry panted, his breath airy. Louis thrusted his hips harder, almost throwing Harry off balance at the harsh movements. Harry's head fell forward, his hair bouncing at the pace of Louis' hips. 

"Good?" 

"Harder, you just really need to fuck me, Louis." 

Louis bucked his hips harder, grabbing the top of the back of the chair to give him more force. The chair slid out slightly, sending a loud screech through the kitchen. "Yes, baby. Just like that." Harry moaned, his breath labored. Louis grabbed Harry's cock, pumping his hand at a fast pace. Harry's mouth fell open, his head falling back. This was one of Louis' favorite sites, seeing Harry come closer and closer to his orgasm, his long, rich curls sprawled over his back. He watched Harry's back muscles straining and tightening with the harsh movement of Louis' hips. The familiar pressure was beginning to build in the pit of Louis' stomach, his cock twitching inside Harry as he was approaching his release. Louis' grip on the chair tightened, his hand moving even faster up and down Harry's cock. Harry didn't even try to muffle his moans, practically screaming as Louis pumped himself even harder, even deeper into him. 

Warm liquid shot all over Louis' hand, spilling out in small bursts as Harry released. Louis did a final pump, the chair screeching on the floor again, as he came, come dripping out of Harry's ass and down the inside of his thigh. 

The smell of the house changed, now enveloped in pumpkins and sweat. Harry and Louis struggled to even out their breathing, their breaths coming out in rough, labored pants. The bangs of their hair was soaked, matted to their head, drenched. 

"I think you broke my wings." Harry pouted, pulling the thin lace back up. 

"That's what you get for being a naughty angel." Louis shrugged, following Harry's movements and pulling his own pants back up.

"Fuck you."

"I just did." Louis winked, pressing his lips to Harry's temple. "And now that you're freshly fucked, you might want to take a shower so we can finish these damn pumpkins."

"Maybe you fucked some artistic talent into me." Harry smiled, picking his wings up from the floor. 

"Don't get your hopes up, babe." Louis smirked, "Oh, and by the way.."

Louis wrapped a hand around Harry's waist, pulling him close despite the unbearable heat in the room. "I loved your costume."

"I'm glad, I got it just for you."

Louis pushed his lips onto Harry's in a gentle kiss.

"Come on," Louis patted Harry's bum, "Lets get cleaned up."


End file.
